


Afternoon in Mirkwood

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Afternoon in Mirkwood

Walking with the elvenking you were listening to his plans for some changes of Mirkwood, turning the corner you saw Legolas and Taruiel “Excuse me, my lord” you said to Thranduil walking towards them “how was the patrol?” You asked as you got closer to them “we bring news for my father, we have identified some issues, within the forest” Legolas said “well your father is just heading towards his chambers” you said as you pointed behind you, watching Legolas walked off towards his father you turned to Taruiel with a smile “now tell me everything” you said as both of you walked back towards the armoury.

….

“He´s big but he´s fast. I don´t know how he did that one” Legolas’s voice was heard as you walked towards the king’s chambers “That´s not an argument” approaching the door “Oi lads! What are you doing?” You whispered to the guards who were leaning into the door, straightening up they relaxed when they saw it was you “they are arguing again” one of the guards whispered back, opening your mouth to reply you all jumped at hearing the rage in the kings voice , you moved to the side as Legolas stormed out muttering to himself, peaking around the door you saw Thranduil standing there rubbing his temples muttering to himself as well, shaking your head at how alike the king and his son really is you let out a giggle, snapping his heard to the door Thranduil watched as the guards trying to silent your giggle, smiling at the sight he took a deep breath and returned the no emotional expression “something funny (y/n)?” he finally asked, widening your eyes you shook your head “no, my lord” “well what do you want?” Thranduil snapped at you “I was just bring the rest of the plans, my lord” you snapped back, letting out a sigh he waved is hand for you to come in the room closing the door behind you, you smiled and mouthed “I’ll be fine, go be busy elsewhere” at the guards giving you a worried look.

….

Rolling onto your back you let out a long breath, and turning your head to the left you watched the elvenking trying to regain his breath “Run that by me again?” Thranduil spoke breathless, making you giggle, after a while, you finally asked “why are you fighting with Legolas?” “Spiders are moving into the forest, and we need to destroy them” Thranduil replied, “oh, how long is that going to take?” Watching him get up he leaned over you raising his brow at you, shrugging your shoulders, you watched as his mouth twisted into a smile as he leaned towards you, giving you a soft kiss before whispering in your ear “Why am I having this conversation?” throwing your arms around his neck “never mind, it doesn’t matter” you said as you pulled him down for another kiss making him laugh.


End file.
